Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. As semiconductor device size become smaller and smaller, it becomes critical to develop enhanced wafer inspection and review devices and procedures. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that provides improved electron imaging of samples, such as, semiconductor wafers.